ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Iyros
is an alien from the planet Iyros that only appeared in Ultraseven episode 13. He is also called Alien Iros or Alien Ayros. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Micro ~ 30 m *Weight: 0 ~ 13,000 t *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Origin: Planet Iyros History Ultraseven One day in space, a saucer piloted by Alien Iyros attacked the Self Defense Force's orbital base of V3. After breaking through their forces, Alien Iyros crash landed his saucer on Earth. The Ultra Garrison and Self Defense Force found the saucer the next day, but when they tried to get close to it, the saucer used its jets to emit hot sparks. The sparks managed to down both of their crafts and even managed to take a member of the Self Defense Force with it, as well as imprisoning two members of the Ultra Garrison,Furashi and Amagi inside the craft. Within that time Alien Iyros created a clone of each of them and sent the to infiltrate the Ultra Hawk for oil. Except for Dan, everyone at the base believed them to be the real members. However, Dan caught them trying to sabotage the Ultra Garrison's fuel supply, and shot them dead as he tried to defend himself. The other Ultra Garrison members watched as the clones were reduced to a black liquid. UG realized that the saucer needed oil so Captain Kityama ordered a ton of oil for the saucer. Later that day, the Ultra Garrison parachuted the oil container near the saucer which Alien Iyros used the saucer's claw to retrieve. Then the saucer decided that wasn't enough so they grew mad at UG so the saucer first started to fire at the UG ships that brought the oil to them and when they fired back Iyros decided to turn into his giant form. To prevent the saucer from spewing more hot sparks, the Ultra Garrison launched a smoke bomb to cloud Alien Iyros' line of sight, forcing him to shoot wildly. Dan turned into Ultraseven to prevent further damage and entered the saucer. After he freed the two Ultra Garrison members using the Emerium Ray, the saucer began to take off and hit a capsule it had planted during the fighting, which was Alien Iyros himself. Ultraseven and Alien Iyros began to fight as the saucer tried to escape the planet. Alien Iyros began to use his fireballs to hold Ultraseven at bay so he could not attack his saucer. After the Emerium Ray and Eye Slugger failed to damage Alien Iyros, Ultraseven was forced to use his Wide Shot for the first time, killing his enemy. Without Alien Iyros the saucer was helpless and was soon destroyed by the combined might of the Ultra Garrison and Self Defense Force. Trivia *Regular form voice actor: Koji Yada *This episode appeared in episode 144 of New Ultraman Retsuden, "Heroes of Light, Ultra Hero Legends". *Iyros used his saucer to transform into his giant form. This suggests that he does not really look like his giant form. *Alien Iyros was one of the monsters/aliens seen in one of the stock footage of Seven's past battles in episode 48. *Alien Iyros appeared in Space Ghost Coast to Coast when the titular talk show host attempted to get Mystery Science Theater 3000 s former host, Joel Hodgson, to riff a movie with him. *This is also one of the first times in the Ultra Series where a alien came to Earth for no invasion intents. Iyros crash landed on Earth after a fight with Space Station V3 and needed oil only to get mad that UG didn't send enough. *The giant form of Alien Iyros has a reused Zambolar roar. *Iyros' katakana comes from the beginning and end two katakana for the Greek tragedian *There were several conceptual ideas that suggested that Alien Iyros was in fact not Alien Iyros but instead a servant monster to them. Other documents instead detail that he would be named Aeschylus and serve an alien race called the , who eventually didn't appear. Aeschylus would start at human size, but as it grew it would separate into three of the same kaiju, a red, blue and yellow one. This was later confirmed by Toru Narita, who said that this was changed because the designs didn't seem distinguishable enough. Ultraman Taiga Alien Iyros was talked about in episode 14's voice drama, having been modified and implanted with a missile launcher by the Guar general Imbiza. Powers and Weapons *Saucer: Alien Iyros travels in a saucer that shoots explosive lightning bolts, spew hot sparks from the jets on its back, and has a claw for retrieving objects. This saucer also has a miniature saucer within it for escape. *Clones: Alien Iyros can create clones of the enemies he captures. Shortly upon death these clones will turn into a black liquid. *Self Incapsulate: Alien Iyros can put himself into a capsule that will allow him to emerge if it is hit. While doing this he can control the saucer using telepathy. *Armored Wings: Alien Iyros has armored wings that allow him to squeeze enemies tightly and block attacks like Ultraseven's Emelium Mini-Shot. Iyros can also spin fast enough to use these wings to deflect attacks like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. *Fireball: Alien Iyros can launch explosive white fireballs from his pincer mouth in rapid succession. *Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Iyros is shown to be able to jump a distance. iyrossaucer1.jpg|Saucer Alien Iyros Armored Wing.png|Armored Wings Alien Iyros Fireball2.png|Fireball Alien Iyros Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper Merchandise Alien Iros 3.jpg|X-Plus Iyros X-Plus Iros.jpg Alien-Iyros-XPLUS.jpg Alien Iros.jpg|A Bear Model figure of Alien Iyros Gallery IYROS I.jpg Alien-Iyros 3.jpg Ultraseven vs. Alien Iros.jpg|Ultraseven vs Iyros IYROS1.jpg|Ultraseven vs Iyros 13-Iyros.jpg sevenvsiros.jpg|Ultraseven vs. Alien Iyros Seven vs Alien Iyros.jpg Seven vs Iyros.jpg iyrossaucer2.jpg|Alien Iyros' saucer in front of two Ultra Garrison members IYROS IV.jpg vlcsnap-2019-01-02-13h09m09s248.png|Alien Iyros' data in Heisei Ultraseven (A dialog box blocked its image and other information) Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju